Code Lyoko The Twins
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: Code Lyoko AU with two OC's. Not sure what else to put for the summary. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR ITS CHARACTERS I DO OWN TRINITY AND TREY.
1. Teddygozilla

**TeddyGozilla**

So far it had been a normal day at Kadic Academy. The Lyoko Wariors had not had to deal with Xana at all that day and Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Trey, and Trinity were in the gym setting up decorations for the dance.

Trinity noticed Tamiya and Milly outside and waved hi to them.

"So are you bringing anyone to the prom Millie?" Trinity asked the young girl.

Before she could answer a voice that always ruined Trinity's, Yumi's, and Ulrich's day spoke up.

"No one would go to the prom with you Milly. You're just a little kid." Sissi said. "I on the other hand can get anyone I want to go with me. Like Ulric for example."

In an attempt to prove her point, Sissi walked to the door of the gym and asked Ulrich if he would go with her.

"Sure Sissi I'll go with you." He says.

"Really?" Sissi asked getting excited suddenly.

"No. I would never go to anything with you."

The group gets back to work as Sissi continues her argument with Milly. The result of the argument was Milly asking Ulrich to the dance.

"I'm really sorry Milly, but I already promised Yumi I would go with her. Plus I'm a little old for you"

"See, you're just a little kid who no one will go with." Sissi insulted her. Normally by now Trinity would've gotten Sissi to back off, but she was preoccupied helping Odd hold up the ladder for Yumi. Trinity liked Milly and had become fast friends with the kid when she and Trey had moved there from America. Before Yumi was all the way down, which would've allowed Trinity to move, Milly had run off.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Yumi said to Sissi.

"Sissi if I didn't go here and your dad wasn't the principle I would beat you to a bloody pulp." Trinity said to her, venom dripping from her voice. Trinity had been kicked out of multiple schools in America for fighting others as a result of them insulting or hurting her friends and her family. That fact alone caused Sissi to be afraid of her, not enough to leave her and her friends alone though.

"Well you do and he is so you can't do anything Salvadore."

"I know how to easily make it look like an accident if I were to bruise you up, Elizabeth." Trinity told her making Sissi turn around and leave before Trinity could do anything to her.

"Guy's I'm gonna go talk to Aelita." Trinity said to them.

"She and Jeremy are probably already talking." Odd said.

After Odd's comment Trinity went over to quite and sort-of secluded area in the gym. She then opened her laptop and began setting up a chat session with Aelita.

"Aelita, are you there?" Trinity said into her headset.

"Hi Trinity." Aelita told her. "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Is something wrong?" Came Jeremy's voice proving that Odd was right.

"Sissi, that's what. If I could just have five minutes to do whatever I wanted to her." Trinity said looking over at Sissi, who was admiring her reflection in the disco ball, with hate filled eyes. "But enough about me, how are you Aelita?"

"I'm fine and I haven't seen anything unusual around the towers."

"So for now its quite."

"Right."

"We've been getting further in our research to bring you her Aelita." Jeremy said.

"The key to materialization, you found it at last?" Aelita asked them.

"Not yet, but we are getting closer. I'm sure soon you'll be here with us." Trinity told her.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm heading to the gym now Trinity."

"Great we could use the help. Bye Aelita, we'll talk later."

"Alright talk to you later." Aelita said. After a few minutes Jeremy was in the gym helping everyone out.

"You know you could have said yes to Milly, Ulrich. You know me and prom." Yumi told him.

"She does have a point." Trinity and Trey said at the same time.

"Even if I was your date?" Odd joked into the mic.

"Sissi really did come on strong. If meanness is one of the qualities of a beauty queen she'll get reelected for sure." Ulrich said.

"That's true, but try getting Ms. World to see that." Jeremy said.

"More like Ms. In Her Own World." Odd joked getting the group to laugh and getting Sissi annoyed which made Trinity happy.

At that moment Milly was in the shed talking to her teddy bear. After a bit Tamiya got her to come out so they could finish their report on the prom. After they had left a shadow like object came out of the light bulb and went into Milly's teddy bear, several minutes after that a crowd was gathered outside one of the entrances to the dorms.

"Move along everyone nothing to see." The principle said.

"How about we take a look to see if our old friend Xana isn't up to his old tricks." Odd said.

"Good idea." Trinity said. Once they were all outside of Sissi's room they began to figure out what had happened.

"A simple short circuit, nothing more." Jeremy said while Trinity nodded in agreement.

"With so many appliances plugged in what do you expect?" Ulrich said.

"The curling iron, the lights, the hair dryer, the radio." Yumi said naming off a few things.

"Not to mention the brain enhancer, but I doubt Sissi even figured out how to use it." Jeremy said.

"I doubt she even knew what it was." Trinity told him. After they walked away, Milly and Tamiya came and took a picture of Sissi's room.

"So I'm going to start working on Aelita's materialization program. Are you going to help?" Jeremy asked Trinity.

"Well duh Einstein, I'm the only other computer nerd in our group. I just need to grab my stuff." Trinity told him.

"I'm still borrowing your laptop Trinity." Odd told her.

"Well then, let's go get it."

After walking for a while they saw Milly and Tamiya sitting against one of the school's pillars.

"Hey what's wrong kiddo?" Trinity asked Milly after seeing that she was crying.

"Some one stole her teddy bear." Tamiya answered.

"I bet it was one of the big kids who took it." Milly said while still crying.

"You're right Milly, look." Tamiya said showing Milly the picture. Clearly visible was a teddy bear hidden under Sissi's pillow.

"There's my teddy bear hidden under her pillow." Milly said.

"I'm going to kill Sissi for taking your teddy bear Milly." Trinity told her.

"Who'd of thought? Soon she'll be playing with dolls." Odd said trying to keep Trinity from murdering the principles daughter.

"You to go back to your room, Odd and I will handle this." Trinity said whipping a tear off of Milly's cheek. Three minutes later they were looking through Sissi's room.

"Um, where is it?" Odd said to Trinity.

"Maybe Sissi hid it somewhere else." She said. They left Sissi's room and started heading to the gym when they over heard something about Jim being attacked.

"Look's like we are going to the infirmary." Odd said.

As they are heading to the infirmary they notice the principle coming out with a paper in his hands.

"Odd, Trinity what are you two doing here?" He asked them.

"We heard that Jim was attacked." Odd said.

"Do they know who did it?" Trinity asked.

"No but for now it looks like our gym teacher could use some rest." He told them as he crumpled up the paper and through it in the trash. After the principle left Odd fished it out and showed it to Trinity. They got the Ulrich, Trey, and Jeremie after that.

"Xana in a teddy bear." Ulrich commented on the picture.

"I know he is always were you lest expect him." Odd said.

"Alright two of us go to Lyoko while the other two stay here." Trey said.

"I volunteer to go." Odd said.

"I'll stay here." Ulrich said.

"I'm going with Odd." Trinity said.

"Alright I guess that means I stay with Ulric." Trey said. After they decided who was staying and who was going everyone went to where they needed to go, Trinity, Odd, and Jeremy started heading to the factory. They got to the factory after a few minutes.

"Aelita? Aelita, are you there?" Jeremy asked using the headset.

"I'm here Jeremie." She told him.

"We think Xana has launched an attack. I'm sending Odd and Trinity."

"Alright I'll be waiting for them."

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Trinity. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Trinity. Virtualization."

Suddenly Odd and Trinity felt the familiar sensation of being virtualized. It finished and they landed on their feet. They saw Aelita and started heading over to her.

"Ok, I'll start a scan for the tower." Trinity said activating her data screen. "Looks like it's down there somewhere, but I can't figure out where."

"Too late to figure that part out, here comes the reception committee." Odd said.

As he said that Trinity turned around activating her blades. As soon as she did that Xana's monsters started firing. Trinity managed to dodge and block most of the shots, but one sent her back.

"Trinity you just lost…" Jeremy started to say.

"I know," Trinity said interrupting him, "I can keep track of that to."

"Laser Arrows!" Odd shouted as he fired one into the hit point on the monster, which managed to hit him before it was destroyed. Trinity noticed that he was now down to 60 life points.

"Odd, you just lost another ten life points." Trinity shouted at him. "We need to get out of here, down the hole."

They started making there way down as the bots were still shooting at them. One of them managed to hit Odd again bringing his life points down to 50, which Jeremy told him. Odd shot three of the bots and knocked the fourth over the side. This caused Aelita to also get knocked off Odd jumped down and managed to catch her as Trinity mad a flyer drone to carry her down.

"We just can't leave you alone for two seconds, can we princess." Odd joked.

"Odd I think I found something." Aelita told him.

Back on Earth Ulrich, Trey, and Yumi were still running from Millie's giant teddy bear.

"Remind me not to insult Milly's bear." Trey joked.

"Got it. " Yumi and Ulrich both said as they started running to the school.

Back on Lyoko Trinity, Odd, and Aelita were following the tunnel Aelita found when they heard something rolling towards them. They turned around and saw a Mega tank rolling through the tunnel.

"Uh, Houston, we have a problem." Odd said as Trinity told them to run, which they did. As they were running Trinity saw the end of the tunnel and what looked like part of a tower past that.

"When I say, jump to the side got it." Trinity told them.

"Got it." They told her.

"Ok…now!" Trinity yelled. All three of them jumped away as the Mega tank kept rolling resulting in it crashing into the tower. "Jeremy, we're at the tower but we have to deal with a Mega tank before we can do anything with it."

"Alright, but hurry." Jeremy told them. "Odd be careful you only have 50 life points left, Trinity you have 90, but you still need to be careful."

"Right I'll just call in some friends." Trinity began making drones, but before she could get any the tank shot her bringing her down to 40 life points.

"When Jeremy said to be careful I don't think that is what he meant." Odd told Trinity.

"I know that Odd." Trinity told him as they began attacking the tank. They weren't doing anything to it since when ever one of their attacks got close it would armor up. Then Trinity had an idea.

"Odd distract it while I hack it." She told him. "I might be able to send it down that hole at the other end of the tunnel."

"Good idea. Only one problem with that plan." Odd said.

"And that would be?"

"I'm not sure if I'll last long enough for it to work."

"We have to try something."

"She's right Odd." Aelita told him.

"Ok but I can't get you much time." He told Trinity.

"Just get me as much as you can."

As Odd began attacking the tank Trinity began hacking into Xana to take over the tank. After a minute she broke through the last barrier, but not before the tank took out Odd.

"Sorry I wasn't faster Odd." Trinity told him as he devirtualized. "Ok go that way you stupid monster." Trinity ordered the Mega tank as it began rolling towards the end of the tunnel. She and Aelita were relieved when they heard an explosion come from the tunnel.

"Any longer and Xana would have retaken control." Trinity told Aelita. "Hurry, deactivate the tower."

"Right." Aelita said.

"Another day, another victory." Trinity said to herself. A minute later the tower became deactivated and Jeremy triggered a return to the past. Before Trinity knew it she was back in the gym holding up the ladder for Yumi.

"Sorry I wasn't faster at hacking into the tank." She told Odd.

"No sweat. Xana is one tough nut to crack. I understand." He replied to her. Suddenly they heard Milly asking Ulrich to the prom.

"Sure, I'll go with you Milly." Ulrich told her, making both Yumi and Trinity smile.

"Really?" Milly asked him with Sissi completely stunned behind her.

"Of course Milly. You don't mind do you Yumi?" He asked her already knowing the answer.

"Not at all Ulrich, I don't like prom anyway." She said for the second time, for them at least.

That answer resulted in Sissi becoming extremely angry and storming off with her two lap dogs.

"You are recording aren't you Tamiya?" Milly asked her friend.

"Of course, this is a scoop." Tamiya replied.

"A super scoop." Milly agreed as everyone began laughing at Sissi.

_**Authors Notes:**_

**Description: Treyvon 'Trey' Salvadore**

Age: Same as Yumi

Hair: Short and spiky, black.

Outfit (Earth): Red shirt with a silver skull on it with an open black jacket, blue jeans, and blue and white shoes. Later seasons outfit- Black jacket (similar to Ulrich's) with a gray shirt, black pants with red strips on the sides, and black combat boots.

Outfit (Lyoko): Halo ODST outfit minus the helmet, main color black secondary color red, crossed red swords over a black shield in a white circle for an emblem. Upgraded outfit in later seasons: Looks like Snake-Eyes' GI Joe Retaliation outfit.

Lyoko weapon: Gun. Looks like a Halo 4 Battle Rifle, but is full auto.

Lyoko abilities: Super soldier (able to destroy monsters by hitting them, and enhanced speed that is equal to William's Super Smoke and endurance, later upgraded to Ronin mode same powers, but gun is replace with a katana), Long-shot (power full bolt-action type shot capable of destroying a monster in one hit), Scatter-shot (shot gun blast shot)

Lyoko vehicle (season 2 and beyond): Over speeder (similar two Over bike, but with two wheels that fold in when hovering or flying

Personality: Trey is very athletic and has a great relationship with his twin sister Trinity. Though quick to try and make friends, Trey is also quick to anger if someone threatens, hurts, or insults his friends and family. He likes to skateboard, but not competitively, and practices multiple forms of martial arts. He will do anything when it comes to protecting his sister or his friends. His sister's antics have commonly gotten them into trouble with many people. He is always trying to see who in the group is a better martial artist both in Lyoko and on Earth.

**Description: Trinity Salvadore**

Age: Same as Yumi

Hair: Short with bangs covering half her face, black with pink highlights in her bangs.

Outfit (Earth): Blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Later seasons outfit- Blue shirt with pink stars (similar to Yumi's), blue pants (similar to Odd's), and black shoes.

Outfit (Lyoko): White jumpsuit style outfit with black trim, black boots, and black armor pieces (shoulder pads, wrist and fore arm guards, knee pads). Upgraded out fit in later seasons: Looks like a white and black version of the default Mass Effect 2 armor.

Lyoko weapon: Double hidden blade. Doubles as an omni-tool/terminal/datapad type item that allows her to use her powers.

Lyoko abilities: Blade extend (length of hidden blades extend to sword length), unit build (creates low endurance ally drones that last as long as she is there or as long as their life points hold out), hack (temporarily take over one of Xana's monsters), Digi-warp (later seasons, digital teleportation [Think how Sektor from Mortal Combat teleports] that has only one draw back, it is short range)

Lyoko vehicle (season 2 and beyond): Over skater (similar to Over board, but blue with a white flame design and small wings on the side)

Personality: Trinity has a personality similar to her brother. Though she is as athletic as her brother, Trinity perfers to be on her computer. She is an expert hacker and commonly corrects people who call her a normal computer geek. Trinity enjoys skateboarding both competitively and for fun, she practices multiple forms of martial arts along with her brother (they always fight better as a team), and enjoys using her hacker skills to break into many different things [One of these things will come into play in season 2 ;)].


	2. Seeing is Believing

**Seeing is Believing**

The day had gone by smoothly so far for the Lyoko Warriors. Trinity, Trey, and Yumi were waiting for their friends when they noticed Sissi and her lackeys coming out.

"Oh why hello Mrs. Einstein. Hi to your dumb friends to." She said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't dumb, dumber, and dumbest." Trinity said to Sissi while also pointing to each in turn. **[Herb, then Nick, and finally Sissi.]** This got Sissi to instantly leave and the group then continued to wait for Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich. They finally came out and were arguing about something that had happened in their class.

"I'm telling you its Xana." Jeremy said to Odd.

"You're just over reacting it was a blown fuse that's all." Odd told him.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Yumi asked them. Before any one could reply, Mr. Delmas walked up to them.

"Odd, I've thought it over and you can form your group. The…Foxtrot Fanatics?" The Principle told Odd.

"Yes!" Odd said excitedly.

"It's the Pop Rock Progressive sir." Yumi corrected.

"But it must be open to any one who wishes to join is that understood?" He asked them. They all nodded their heads yes and Mr. Delmas left.

"Yeah, let's hear it for the god of rock and roll!" Odd shouted. "Hey come on, if we step on it we can photo copy the leaflets before lunch Jeremy."

"Well you know Odd I'm not into rock." Jeremy told him. "Besides I want to check on that outage."

"Ok, see you later Jeremy." Yumi told him.

"Hey the rest of us are here to help Odd." Trinity told him.

"Ok then, let's go." Odd said. A couple minutes later they had finished making the leaflets and were getting their lunch.

"Ew, brustlesprots gross." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, but they are food." Trey said.

"Then you have them."

"Della Robbia, what are you doing?" Jim asked Odd.

"We're holding auditions for our group." Odd told Jim as he handed him a paper. "Hey if anyone is interested, we need a drummer." Odd shouted for every one to hear. He started passing out papers to each person. Then Odd saw that Nickolas wanted one and decided not to give him one. A few minutes later they were outside at the vending machines.

Trinity was on her laptop hacking into the schools main frame to get rid of a few of their absences. They did have a good excuse for these after all.

"Hey you pressed soup." Odd shouted at Ulrich breaking Trinity away from her thoughts.

"Oh come on its not that bad." Ulrich told his friend. Odd waited for the cup to fill, but before it even got an eighth of the cup filled the machine cut off.

"Oh no the stupid machine is on the fritz again." Odd complained before pouring out his cup.

"You could have drunk what it gave you." Trey said.

"He's right Odd. In some countries people would have killed to get that much soup." Trinity told him.

"Alright, let's start heading to the gym for the auditions." Odd said.

"I'm going with Jeremy to check on the power outages." Trinity said.

The group separated Trinity with Jeremy and Trey with the others. Three minutes later they were in the gym holding the auditions for drummers. The one they were listening to right now was great, but he was the wrong style.

"Well you've got a lot of style. Heavy metal right?" Odd asked Mike.

"Ah yeah I love it." He said in reply.

"We're really sorry Mike, but we're looking for something a little more…" Yumi said.

"Traditional. You were really great though." Trey finished for Yumi. Mike just shrugged and left while Odd called for the next person. The next person ended up being Naomi.

"Hello guys." She said.

"Hey, how are you Naomi? I didn't know you played the drums." Odd said to her.

"Well, yeah, a little. Besides I always dreamed of being in a band."

"Ok let's see what you can do." Ulrich told her. She started playing and everyone, but Odd realized she wouldn't work.

"That was great Naomi, fantastic. I mean come on guys we're not gonna find anyone better right." Odd said.

"Well I'm giving her props for just trying." Trey said.

After a few more auditions and a minute of waiting for another person to show up, Trinity and Jeremy suddenly barged in.

"This is Xana's doing, we're almost sure of it." Trinity said giving Jeremy time to catch his breath as he sat down.

"Yeah go on." Yumi said to them. Next Jeremy spoke up.

"The power's cutting out all around the school and the pylon outside is way over the voltage limit, it could explode." Jeremy told them.

"But why would Xana do that?" Ulrich asked them.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Trinity told them.

"Surprise." Sissi said walking into the room with Nick and Herb behind her. "Its obvious my friends and I aren't very welcome, but…my father did say that the band was open to everybody right. Oh but don't worry, I don't want to be in a group of dead beat weirdoes, but Nicholas just loves the drums."

"A drummer huh. What's he play his mom's pots and pans?" Odd joked.

"Ah don't mind him Nikki boy. Let's see what you can do." Trey said.

"Ok guys we're off to the factory, keep us posted." Jeremy said as he and Trinity left for the factory. As they left Nick started to play the drums. Trey, Yumi, and Ulrich were shocked at how good he was. After Sissi and her gang had left Trey, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd began to discuss about Nick.

"I don't care how good he is Nicholas is not going to be in our band." Odd said. "Besides Sissi is probably doing this just to mess with us."

"Maybe for once Sissi was trying to help." Yumi said.

"Yeah and you even admitted Nicholas could play the drums really well." Trey said.

"Better than Naomi that's for sure." Ulrich said.

"She's only a beginner she needs a little more time." Odd said.

"Uh huh, a couple years should do it." Ulrich said.

"Well if Nicholas is in the band you better find yourself a new guitarist." Odd said.

"Easy, Trinity is great at the guitar." Trey said.

"If that's how you're going to act Odd then you better find a new singer." Yumi said.

"If Sissi's idea was to cause trouble she did a really good job of it." Ulrich said. Suddenly someone playing a trombone caught al of their attention. They turned around and saw that it was Jim.

"Would you guys happen to need a slide trombone by any chance?" Jim asked them, resulting in them all going "huh". After a few minutes of Jim playing his trombone he finally finished.

"Well guys what do you think?" Jim asked them.

"Uh, well you see Jim we're a rock band not a military brass band." Odd told him as Yumi's phone rang.

"…Ok be right there." Yumi said over the phone. "We're going to have to audition you another time." She told Jim as they started heading to the factory. After a few minutes of skateboarding they finally got to the factory. They went down to the lab and Jeremy told them Xana's plan.

"Nuclear sabotage is a little of our heads don't you think." Yumi said.

"I'm with Yumi. Haven't you seen pictures of what happens to places hit by nukes?" Trey said. "We need to get some help from somewhere."

"Are you kidding there will be an inquiry we would be questioned and once they found out about Xana they would pull the plug." Jeremy said.

"And we'd lose Aelita we know, but we are talking about a nuclear disaster." Yumi said.

"You know Chernobyl, Hiroshima, atom bombs, by-by anything within a 50 mile radius." Trey said.

"Fine we'll take a vote." Jeremy said.

"I vote for." Yumi said raising her hand.

"Same here." Trey said also raising his hand.

"Ok against." Jeremy said raising his hand as Odd raised his.

"I vote against also." Trinity said over the comm., already on Lyoko with Aelita.

"Sorry Aelita, but I vote for." Ulrich said.

"Then that's three votes each. We don't raise the alarm." Jeremy said.

"Don't I get a vote in this?" Aelita asked.

"Sure that way there won't be a tie." Jeremy said.

"In that case I vote for. I don't want thousands of people to die just to save me." Aelita said.

"Thank you Aelita." Yumi and Trey said. After that Yumi went to get help while Odd, Ulrich, and Trey went to the scanners. After a few moments they were on Lyoko.

"We're gonna make it right?" Odd asked.

"I sure hope so Odd." Ulrich said.

"Either way this may be the last time we ever go to Lyoko." Trey said. They saw Trinity and Aelita and started heading towards them.

"I've located the activated tower. It's near an oasis." Jeremy told them.

"Right over there." Trinity said pointing to the oasis.

"I don't believe it where is this tower?" Odd said as they got there.

"We can't see it right now, but its here." Aelita told them. "Look at Xana's pulsations, they all converge here."

"You guys can't be to far away. You have to find it fast the pylon is going to be overloaded soon." Jeremy said.

"I know now might not be the best time to say this but, YOU MUST CONSTRUCT ADDITIONAL PYLONS." Trey said laughing a little.

"Trey now is really not the best time to make Starcraft references." Trinity told her twin.

"I found it." Odd said suddenly. "We've been tricked. There's no water down there, just a surface layer. I'll go down and have a better look." Odd then jumped down into the water. Two seconds later the others followed him. Once they had landed they began running to the tower. Just as they reached it three Krabs showed up and blasted Odd.

"Aelita, its you they're after run." Ulrich told her. She started running and a Krab began chasing her. Just as it was about to blast her, Odd jumped in the way getting himself devirtualized and saving Aelita. Ulrich took down that Krab as another devirtualized Trinity. Trey began shooting at that one as Ulrich destroyed the second Krab then fused back together. As the Krab was distracted by Trey Ulrich Jumped on top of it and destroyed it with his sword.

"Ok Aelita, you're up." Trey told her as she ran to the tower. Ulrich and Trey watched as the tower became deactivated.

"Ok Jeremy hit the rewind button." Trey shouted into the air. Not a second later Jeremy activated the return to the past. The twins and Jeremy were sitting in the audience watching the rest of the gang, Nicholas, and Jim perform their song.

"Yeah guys the energy is super nuclear. You're going to make this town explode." Jeremy shouted.

"Dude, too soon." Trey said.

"You made a Starcraft reference about pylons let Jeremy have his fun bro." Trinity told her brother as they continued to watch their friends perform.


End file.
